Famille recomposée
by Serekai
Summary: Deux femmes, dont la vie fut brisée. Une mère et une fille. Une rencontre et la possibilité de retrouver ce qui leur a été arraché.


Le silence de la nuit était à peine brisé par l'effleurement des pas sur l'herbe. Le doux glissement des sandales écartait les brins d'herbe humides avec tant de légèreté, que les fins végétaux reprenaient tout naturellement leur position initiale.

Le bruissement de la robe de soie légère était estompé par les stridulements des petits insectes nocturnes qui se cachaient sous les feuilles des mûriers et des bambous. L'ombre qui glissait dans la forêt semblait si insignifiante, qu'aucun des animaux n'y prêtait attention. Pourtant, cette entité ineffable aurait provoqué l'émoi chez beaucoup d'autres formes de vie.

La femme à la robe d'ombre brodée d'or et au tabard cramoisi avançait dans la forêt de bambous, ses yeux scrutant la pénombre agitée par les lucioles. Son regard écarlate était fixé sur l'horizon, sans ciller, alors qu'elle avançait sûrement, sans jamais se détourner de son chemin. C'était comme si la nature elle-même se soumettait, reconnaissant la supériorité de cette femme à l'aura implacable.

La noble dame avança durant de longues minutes, ses bras ballants le long de son corps, jusqu'à ce qu'une lueur ne perce à travers les fourrés devant-elle. Les buissons ployèrent, semblant s'incliner pour laisser la femme poursuivre sa route.

Ses pas la conduisirent dans une petite clairière tapissée d'herbes jaunies et d'ornières, occupée uniquement par une construction de bois simple, d'où provenait une faible et chaleureuse lueur.

La lueur tamisée émanait d'un lampion de papier jauni, accroché à une poutre de bois. La lanterne de papier orangé se balançait, rythmée par le vent nocturne qui servait de décor aux ébats de quelques lucioles téméraires.

La femme aux yeux écarlates observa l'enseigne et un bref mouvement de ses pupilles lui fut suffisant pour lire la totalité des kanjis peints sur le bois verni. Ce petit stand démontable était l'endroit qu'elle cherchait, elle le savait au fond d'elle-même. Les rideaux étaient tirés, mais elle pouvait voir deux silhouettes derrière, éclairées par les braises et dessinant des ombres sur la toile d'un blanc écru.

Une des deux ombres était ailée et au vu de son agitation sur les fourneaux, elle devait être celle du cuisinier. L'autre était assise sur un tabouret, tandis que seul le bas de son pantalon était dévoilé par les rideaux raccourcis, dérisoire rempart pour son intimité contre le monde extérieur.

La femme à la longue chevelure blonde entreprit de continuer son escapade nocturne, alors que la brise écartait ses mèches dorées, laissant ses oreilles ornées de perles à la merci de la chanson fredonnée par la cuisinière.

La mélodie était agréable à entendre, aucune fausse note ne ternissait le menuet psalmodié par le propriétaire du stand, dont les accords étaient soigneusement harmonisés avec les grésillements des viandes saisies doucement sur les charbons de bois.

L'élégante dame atteignit finalement le stand, écartant doucement le rideau. Elle l'entrouvrit juste assez pour passer, tout en gardant l'autre personne hors de vue.

\- Bonsoir, déclara la dame en refermant le paravent de papier de riz.

La cuisinière se retourna bien vite. Il s'agissait d'une femme relativement petite, dont deux ailes aux plumes brunes dépassaient de son dos. Dès le moment ou elle salua la cliente, son chant clair s'arrêta, remplacé par une voix affable.

\- Bonsoir madame, gazouilla t-elle. Je vous en prie, prenez place.

La femme à la longue robe s'installa sur l'un des trois seuls tabourets présents. Au lieu de s'éloigner de l'autre cliente, laissant une place entre-elles pour conserver un peu d'intimité, elle choisit de s'installer près de l'autre.

La blonde étudia sa voisine du coin de l'œil, observant sa tenue. L'albinos voûtée était vêtue d'un pantalon propre mais défraîchi, ainsi que d'une vieille chemise aux manches en lambeaux. La chemise en question était jaunâtre, bien qu'il semblait qu'elle ait été blanche il y a des années.

Un infime frémissement de ses narines trahit le dégoût ayant envahi la dame aux atours immaculés et à la propreté indéniable, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle se contenta de lisser son tabard et de regarder les charbons ardents sur lesquels grillaient de longs poissons étêtés.

\- Puis-je vous suggérer des lamproies aux champignons ? l'informa calmement la cuisinière.

\- Je vais suivre vos conseils, répondit-elle en prenant commande, gardant son éternel sourire sur ses lèvres sublimées par une teinte vermillon.

La cuisinière hocha la tête avant de se retourner vers sa cuisine, reprenant sa petite chanson hypnotique en retournant le riz qui bouillait dans une casserole, laissant les deux femmes seules.

La blonde inspira profondément, enivrée par le parfum de l'autre femme au visage ravagé par des cernes violacés. Elle dégageait une odeur piquante et âpre qu'elle connaissait parfaitement. La fragrance entêtante se répandait, faisant frémir la dame à la longue robe obscure, qui semblait presque excitée par cette odeur.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ? demanda alors rudement la femme attablée et voûtée, tout en faisant tourner le saké dans son verre.

\- Que voulez-vous vraiment que je vous réponde ? ajouta doucement la blonde. Que je prétende que je n'observe rien de spécial en vous traitant comme si vous étiez un déchet ? Ou voulez-vous que je dise la vérité, à savoir que vous suscitez ma curiosité ?

La femme resta calme, droite et digne, ses mains aux ongles finement manucurés restant posés sur le bois, sans la moindre crispation de ses phalanges.

La blonde souriante pivota alors sur le tabouret, tournant doucement sans froisser sa robe, pour faire face à la seconde cliente, cette albinos aux longs cheveux brillants et aux yeux écarlates.

\- Je m'appelle Junko, se présenta t-elle.

L'autre la regarda avec cette éternelle expression terne et lasse, avant de vider son verre d'un trait, sans se soucier d'essuyer ses lèvres couvertes du breuvage distillé.

\- Mokou, répondit la femme en redressant une bretelle usée et élimée sur sa poitrine.

\- Juste Mokou ? s'enquit Junko.

\- Fujiwara no Mokou, avoua t-elle, mais ce nom n'a plus guère de sens et encore moins d'importance. Rien de tout ça n'a plus d'importance. Plus rien, ajouta t-elle davantage pour elle-même que pour l'autre.

La blonde fronça les sourcils, mais la dénommée Mokou ne remarqua pas ce geste, alors qu'elle contemplait le liquide incolore avec ennui. Elle semblait totalement déconnectée de la réalité, comme si ce monde n'avait plus aucune prise sur elle.

Pourtant, Junko ressentit que ces mots trouvaient un écho en elle. La noble avait renoncé à son nom il y a déjà des siècles de cela. Pour être honnête, Junko n'était même pas son véritable prénom, celui qu'elle avait reçu de ses parents à sa naissance. Junko était l'appellation qu'elle s'était donnée lors de son ascension, lorsqu'elle avait coupé les ponts avec son ancienne vie, tissant un lien avec son nouveau statut, embrassant sa nature d'être divin.

La yôkai moineau brisa le fil de ses pensées, lorsqu'elle tendit le plat à la dame aux riches atours.

Junko mangea doucement ses onigiris, appréciant la texture savoureuse et le riz collant, parfaitement cuit pour rester aggloméré, sans pour autant n'être qu'une vulgaire pâte sans saveur. Chacun de ses gestes était raffiné et élégant. Elle limitait au maximum le temps ou elle tenait ses baguettes, tout en ne faisant aucun faux pas. Ses manières aristocratiques et la façon dont elle tenait son mouchoir pour essuyer ses lèvres en les tapotant était révélatrice de l'éducation qu'elle avait reçue. L'étiquette n'avait pas de secret pour elle, ses tuteurs lui l'ayant inculquée à coup de bâton.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'une noble vient faire ici ? l'interrogea Mokou, légèrement curieuse après avoir reconnue ces manières qu'on lui avait également fait apprendre. J'imagine que puisque vous êtes seule, c'est que vous avez des ennuis et que vous avez eu la bonne idée de vous cacher dans le trou le plus perdu possible.

\- Ne me considérez pas comme une noble, répondit Junko. Je le suis autant que vous, désormais.

Seule et sans ressource, interpréta l'albinos. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas l'air d'une clocharde miséreuse. Sa tenue était encore impeccable, sans le moindre accroc ou le moindre fil doré dépassant du velours rouge de son tabard. Son déshonneur et son exil devaient probablement être récents. Cependant, elle ne semblait ni paniquée, ni essoufflée. Elle n'avait pas l'expression de mort en sursis des déserteurs traqués, ni le visage ravagé par le chagrin de ceux qui étaient injustement exclus.

Junko termina calmement son repas, reposant les baguettes et joignant les mains. Mokou vida sa coupe de saké d'un tenant, engloutissant l'alcool et finissant par éructer peu élégamment.

\- Merci Mystia, conclut-elle avec un haleine chargée. Je me sauve.

L'albinos paya bien vite avec un morceau de papier, tandis que Junko fit de même, mais en déposant une pièce d'or, frappée d'inscriptions entourant un croissant de lune. Elle salua poliment le moineau nocturne, qui l'invita à revenir, avant de s'intéresser de nouveau à la femme aux très longs cheveux blancs et ornés de nœuds.

\- Tu as un endroit ou dormir ? questionna abruptement Mokou, surprenant Junko qui ne s'attendait pas à la question, mais garda son éternel visage altier.

Une réponse négative de la part de la blonde au teint pâle fit soupirer l'albinos.

\- D'accord, conclut-elle avec un manque total d'entrain, je t'emmène chez-moi pour cette nuit. D'habitude je guide les insouciants égarés dans la forêt pour les mener au village des humains, mais je n'ai pas envie de me faire tout le trajet et de crapahuter à cette heure. En plus, ça m'étonnerait que les gens te laissent entrer à l'auberge à cette heure.

Comme pour confirmer, Mokou leva les yeux vers le ciel. Le velours bleuté qui se détachait autour des frondaisons était illuminé de milliers de petits éclats blancs, rouges et bleus. Elle avait appris à repérer les étoiles, pouvant sans difficulté deviner l'heure approximative.

Lorsque son regard croisa la lune en croissant, elle ne put retenir ses émotions. Malgré la façade terne et presque morte qu'elle affectait de présenter, une chaude douleur pulsa en elle, irradiant dans ses veines l'espace d'un instant.

L'éclat sombre, ce mélange paradoxal, à la fois glacé et ardent, disparut aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu, mais Junko avait parfaitement ressenti la violence qui se terrait dans sa compagne d'infortune. Durant un bref moment, sa vision avait été assaillie par une brume rouge, voilant son regard et perturbant ses sens.

La noble préféra ne rien dire, ni faire remarquer qu'elle avait parfaitement senti cette émotion qu'elle connaissait par cœur, pour l'avoir tant côtoyée et ressentie.

Les deux femmes marchèrent pendant près d'une demi-heure, empruntant d'étroits sentiers à travers le dédale de bambous, suivant des pistes couvertes de mousses vertes et de lichens. A certains endroits, la végétation avait tellement repris ses droits, qu'il était difficile d'imaginer la moindre voie praticable, mais Mokou continuait sans hésiter. Elle guidait son invitée à travers le pernicieux labyrinthe végétal, connaissant parfaitement chaque recoin de cette forêt.

Finalement, après avoir écarté deux jeunes pousses, que ses bottes de cuir tâchées écrasèrent sans ménagement, elle finit par atteindre la petite clairière ou elle résidait. Une simple maisonnette de bois s'y trouvait, dont les murs étaient faits de bois brut et défraîchi. On pouvait juste entendre le clapotis d'un petit ruisseau qui avait été détourné pour se jeter dans un bassin entouré de légumes et de tubercules.

Mokou renifla, alors qu'elle regardait sa maison avec un pincement au cœur et se sentait honteuse. Ce n'était pas vraiment une maison au sens propre. Une maison était en endroit ou l'on était à l'abri, mais surtout un lieu où l'on se sentait bien.

Elle s'avança vers la bicoque qui semblait avoir été aménagée en urgence, notant que la fenêtre était branlante, une fois encore.

L'albinos poussa la porte aux gonds grinçants, alors que le bois gondolé raclait encore la pierre brute qui servait de socle, invitant son invitée à entrer.

A l'intérieur, l'abri était encore plus sombre. La fenêtre était l'unique source de lumière de cet endroit humide et poussiéreux.

Junko tenta de discerner quoi que ce soit, mais seule la poussière flottant devant la fenêtre était visible, dissimulant un tant soit peu l'intérieur misérable et dépourvu de fantaisie.

\- Attends, je vais allumer, ajouta la femme à la voix rauque.

Mokou pointa son doigt vers un coin sombre. Subitement, une sphère écarlate jaillit de ses doigts, fusant dans la pièce en sifflant, avant de s'écraser dans une niche de pierre.

La flammèche embrasa le bois de la cheminée, projetant une lueur orangée qui se refléta sur les murs, permettant d'y voir davantage.

L'intérieur de la demeure était d'une sobriété crue, voire même cruelle, songea Junko. C'était davantage un abri qu'un véritable chez-soi où l'on rentrait après une dure journée, pour pouvoir s'entourer de gens aimants.

Ici, il n'y avait pas de place pour deux personnes. Il n'y avait qu'un petit lit, avec une armoire bancale. La seule table n'avait qu'un seul tabouret et le seul autre meuble consistait en une étagère de bois ou reposaient six livres. Deux sacs fermés près d'un coffre laissaient voir une vieille batterie de cuisine.

\- Mets-toi à ton aise, ajouta Mokou avec sarcasme, sachant parfaitement que tout ce que les gens voulaient, c'étaient écourter le plus possible leur séjour dans cette unique pièce.

L'albinos savait bien que cet endroit sordide n'avait rien de charmant, ni d'agréable à vivre. Elle se laissa tomber sur l'unique tabouret, avant d'indiquer le lit.

\- Prends-le, offrit-elle. Je ferais sans pour cette nuit.

Junko la remercia, avant de s'asseoir sur le vieux matelas qui avait une odeur de foin et de sueur moite. Elle resta silencieuse, observant la femme qui posa ses chaussures dans un coin, soupirant.

\- Y'a t-il quelque chose que vous souhaiteriez partager ? s'enquit Junko. Votre réaction en regardant la lune était … édifiante.

\- Rien qui ne te concerne, princesse, rétorqua t-elle avec un sarcasme vénéneux. Je n'ai rien à te dire.

\- Je suis persuadée du contraire, répondit Junko en choisissant d'ignorer l'insulte à peine voilée. Vous auriez pu parfaitement m'ignorer et repartir, mais vous avez choisi de m'offrir l'hospitalité. Vous avez choisi de me prêter votre lit. J'interprète ceci comme le signe que vous voulez parler et que vous ne voulez pas être seule.

Mokou souffla d'exaspération, avant de se déshabiller, retirant sa chemise et dévoilant sa petite poitrine bandée.

\- Vous êtes exaspérantes, vous les Lunariennes, exhala t-elle, fatiguée. Vous ...

A cet instant, Mokou crut voir les iris de Junko flamboyer comme l'âtre de sa cabane. Junko avait l'air figée, les canines saillantes et avec un regard d'une fixité malsaine. Cette vision lui secoua l'estomac, tant bien même ne dura t-elle que l'espace d'un clignement de ses paupières.

Ce regard fixe, dépourvu de joie et de bonheur était un miroir du sien, à une petite différence près que Mokou n'arrivait pas à déterminer.

\- Je … je ne veux pas en parler, choisit de dire Mokou, préférant recourir à la diplomatie pour ne pas susciter l'ire de son invitée. Vous devriez dormir et vous mettre à l'aise.

Junko respecta ce choix. La journée avait déjà été longue et la nuit s'en trouvait bien avancée.

La noble retira son tabard et son splendide chapeau orné de perles de fourrure noire, qu'elle déposa dans un coin pas trop poussiéreux, ne restant que dans sa robe semblable à un linceul. Elle se coucha, mais ne put s'empêcher de songer à celle qui était avachie, le dos contre le parquet mal poncé.

\- Vous devriez venir, proposa poliment Junko, sans la moindre arrière-pensée, motivée uniquement par le confort de son hôte. Dormir en compagnie de quelqu'un ne me dérange pas.

Mokou se releva en faisant craquer ses épaules, alors que ses omoplates saillantes dépassaient des bandelettes bandant son torse. Son expression avait l'air totalement morne, alors qu'elle avançait sans la moindre motivation.

L'albinos se coucha donc dans le lit, essayant de rester de son côté. L'étroitesse du sommier était cependant suffisante pour que les deux femmes soient en contact, leurs bras s'effleurant doucement. Le tissu de la robe de Junko était d'une douceur rare et d'une qualité extrêmement élevée. Lorsqu'elle entra en contact avec la soie chatoyante, Mokou reconnut cette précieuse et tendre caresse.

Son regard brûlant et désespéré s'écarquilla, alors que son esprit reconnut ce doux sentiment sur sa peau, l'associant à une vieille image. Dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire, au milieu d'une immensité de souvenirs parcellaires, d'images brisées, de clichés brûlés et de tableaux fracassés, elle revit une main qui caressait doucement ses courts cheveux.

Un visage lui souriait. Ce visage avait des lèvres rouges et étirées en un apaisant sourire.

Ce visage … elle n'arrivait plus à le reconnaître, ni même à le dessiner. Elle se remémorait juste des contours flous et l'ombre des cheveux noirs parfaitement coiffés en un chignon serré.

Elle pouvait à peine mettre un nom dessus, juste un titre.

\- Oka-san, chuchota t-elle, l'esprit perdu dans les limbes de son enfance.

Junko sentit son cœur s'accélérer durant un instant. Ces mots résonnèrent en elle, réveillant cet instinct et ravivant la douleur qui couvait en elle, crissant dans son esprit à chaque seconde.

Elle tourna sa tête, mécanique, observant Mokou.

La dame à la petite poitrine bandée observait le plafond miteux, les yeux brûlés par le sel de ses larmes qui peinaient à couler hors du creux de ses orbites. Elle renâcla par réflexe, restant figée. Les larmes salées tracèrent leur chemin sur ses joues poussiéreuses, finissant leur course sur le matelas.

Junko ne put se retenir, laissant son instinct dépasser les limites de la bienséance.

Ses doigts fins effleurèrent les cils incolores, chassant doucement les larmes de Mokou.

Cette dernière fut surprise, mais elle se sentit alors envahie par la colère et la honte.

\- Pourquoi ? s'énerva t-elle, subitement hostile, tout en reculant. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide ! J'allais très bien, avant que tu te mêles de ma vie !

\- Qui t'ont-ils pris ? coupa brusquement Junko, ne laissant pas Mokou finir sa phrase pour se braquer et se réfugier dans son apitoiement.

Mokou se figea et cligna des yeux, surprise par cette formulation incongrue. Sa douleur avait été repoussée par la surprise.

Junko avait bien entendu la rage ayant habité les mots du phénix, lorsqu'elle avait mentionné l'odieux peuple de la Lune.

\- Ces bâtards de Lunariens, siffla la noble. Qui t'ont-il retiré ? Est-ce la faute d'une de leurs princesses ?

Junko avait visé juste, mettant précisément le doigt sur la source de la haine de Mokou.

\- Elle, gronda Mokou, alors que son apathie était immolée par le brasier de la haine. Cette garce de Kaguya. Elle m'a volé ma famille !

L'éclat de voix fut accompagné du crissement de l'émail des dents de l'albinos. Sa haine semblait infinie, comme un verre d'eau salée. Plus on en buvait, plus on en désirait pour se désaltérer, en un cycle autodestructeur infini, qui ne cessait de rejaillir, comme le feu couvant sous la cendre.

\- Elle m'a tout pris, conta Mokou, livrant ses secrets à cette inconnue, mettant à nu ses secrets. Mon père la désirait à tout prix. Il a répudié ma mère, avant d'apporter le déshonneur sur le nom des Fujiwara. Il s'est suicidé, mais tous ont chassé le fruit honteux des entrailles de ces deux erreurs. J'étais l'héritage de ces échecs, une tâche répugnante qu'il fallait nettoyer. A cause d'elle, j'ai perdu ma mère et mon imbécile de père. Le reste du clan m'a chassé, comme on éclipse la poussière sous un tapis.

Elle avait les poings serrés. Sa vengeance la rongeait chaque jour, alors qu'elle se consumait de l'intérieur, obsédée par cette princesse. Sa vengeance était si proche, à portée de main, mais elle était également tellement inaccessible. Elle la poursuivait, parce que c'était la seule chose qui l'empêchait de sombrer dans la folie, mais en même temps, c'était un rêve inaccessible. Kaguya était immortelle, jamais elle ne pourrait la tuer, jamais elle ne pourrait la détruire pour assouvir la pulsion qui battait incessamment, grouillant perpétuellement sous sa peau. Elle se condamnait à une éternelle agonie, déchirée par ce paradoxe.

\- Elle m'a tout volé ! explosa Mokou, frappant alors le petit cadre posé à coté du sommier. Qu'est-ce que tu sais de la souffrance ? Se retourna t-elle, cherchant à déverser le bouillonnant torrent de ses émotions sur la blonde.

\- Chang'e, murmura Junko, sentant comme un goût de cyanure sur sa langue, ses papilles torturées par ce simple nom. Elle m'a tout volé.

A ce moment, Junko dégagea une aura pourpre. Des flammes dansèrent autour d'elle, des particules pourpres formèrent un ballet, alors que le poison de la haine engloutissait son sang.

\- Elle a séduit mon mari et brisé mon couple. Elle le voulait, lui à offert sa main. Et … et … et en échange ...

Elle pleurait. Son visage restait cet éternel masque de douceur, sur lequel s'échappaient les regrets de ses jours heureux. Junko gardait ce sourire, malgré son visage ravagé par une abjecte misère. Ce contraste terrifia Mokou. Ses colères à elle n'étaient rien en comparaison de cette folie entourée de queues pourpres.

\- Elle voulait qu'il tranche ses liens. Mon fils a été tué. Mon propre mari … a tué mon Bofeng !

Mokou déglutit. Son père l'avait méprisée pour être un monstre albinos, son clan l'avait repoussée, mais personne parmi sa famille n'avait voulu la tuer de leurs propres mains. Elle savait parfaitement qu'ils préféraient qu'elle disparaisse, elle n'était pas dupe, mais ils n'auraient pas osé faire couler eux-mêmes le noble sang des Fujiwara.

Ce qui était arrivé à cette femme était purement ignoble, même si elle ne pouvait hiérarchiser leurs souffrances.

Elle comprenait plus que quiconque la peine qui déchirait cette femme, cette démangeaison qui lui donnait envie de s'arracher les ongles pour oublier les maux de son cœur, cette envie de vomir son dégoût et son désespoir.

Elle aussi aurait bien aimé s'arracher le cœur, vomir ses tripes et retirer tout ce qui la faisait souffrir à chaque instant.

Mokou baissa la tête, alors que Junko scrutait le ciel étoilé à travers la fenêtre, cherchant inconsciemment l'astre nocturne qu'elle aurait avec plaisir annihilé dans le feu purificateur de sa douleur sans limite.

Mokou poussa un petit rire, cynique et sans joie.

\- Ces putains de princesses ... elles ont détruit nos vies.

L'albinos regarda le cadre au sol, qui restait habituellement à coté de son matelas et dont le verre était fendu. Elle reconnut l'humaine aux lunettes rouges qui avait partagé sa couche des années durant, avant de s'éteindre à son tour.

\- Il ne nous reste rien dans ce monde de désespoir et de vide, juste notre haine, conclut-elle avec fatalisme, écrasée par la cruelle et implacable vérité. C'est tout ce qui nous pousse à nous lever, mais au final, nous poursuivons des rêves inaccessibles.

Mokou se laissa tomber, amorphe.

\- J'aimerais tout brûler … tout détruire, juste pour avoir à nouveau une famille.

Junko ne dit rien. Elle se contenta de s'approcher, ses doigts fins enlaçant l'albinos, caressant doucement son dos.

\- Je détruirais chaque parcelle de vie sur ce monde et sur l'autre, si ça pouvait me rendre mon fils. Mais, je ne sais pas si je pourrais accepter de le perdre une seconde fois.

Elle savait que si cela se produisait, elle n'aurait plus rien. Ni espoir, ni raison de haïr. Elle se condamnerait à une existence d'éternelle solitude, faite uniquement d'amertume et de regrets.

\- C'est ça, alors ? interrogea Mokou, sans que l'on sache si elle s'adressait à Junko où à elle-même. Il ne nous reste rien ?

A cet instant, Junko serra l'humaine contre elle.

Elle ne sut pas pourquoi, mais elle avait cet instinct qui l'enjoignait à prendre soin de cette enfant qui n'avait plus de famille.

Mokou fut surprise, mais le contact tendre avait quelque chose d'apaisant. La main de cette femme qui lui caressait les cheveux et lui massait le crâne avait un coté un peu infantilisant, mais loin d'être désagréable. Elle se surprit à apprécier la tendresse de cette mère, au point de faire passer à son tour ses bras autour de la taille de la femme à la robe d'un noir absolu, couchant son visage contre la poitrine de l'autre, ramenant ses jambes en position fœtale.

Les deux femmes restèrent ainsi, immobiles. Mokou ne fit rien et ne protesta pas, bercée par les caresses de l'esprit divin. Ensemble, elles se sentaient apaisées.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, leur haine s'était repliée, rampant dans un coin de leur âme, laissant place à un sentiment d'apaisement et à un étrange vide.

Ce n'était pas un vide de désespoir et motivé par l'envie de s'engouffrer dans un néant glacé, c'était comme flotter dans une brume apaisante.

Elles restèrent ainsi, jusqu'à ce que la fatigue ne prenne Mokou, ayant raison de sa volonté de lutter, vaincue par la tendresse d'une mère.

Le phénix s'endormit profondément, toujours dans les bras de l'aristocrate.

L'humaine s'éveilla de nombreuses heures plus tard, couchée dans son lit. Durant tout ce temps, elle avait été veillée par la femme qui la tenait toujours dans ses bras, lui souriant doucement.

\- Maman ? murmura Mokou, mal réveillée.

C'était le premier mot qui lui vint à l'esprit, alors qu'elle se trouvait entourée d'une chaleur aimante.

Elle savait parfaitement que c'était une réaction stupide et inadaptée.

Stupide, parce que sa mère était décédée il y a longtemps et qu'elle le savait parfaitement. Inadaptée, parce que cette femme qu'elle avait invitée sous son toit avait perdu son enfant.

\- Je suis ici, je ne te quitterais plus, répondit alors doucement Junko, baisant doucement le front de l'humaine aux longs cheveux blancs. Je serais ta mère pour l'éternité.

\- Je suis désolée, répliqua Mokou, nerveuse. Je n'aurais pas dû. Ce n'est pas juste, ni pour elle, ni pour vous. Je ne devrais pas la remplacer et vous n'avez pas à n'être qu'un substitut.

Junko ne répondit rien, câlinant doucement l'albinos, l'embrassant doucement sur la joue.

\- Je te comprends. Tu n'es pas mon fils, personne ne pourra me le ramener. Mais tu peux être mon enfant si tu le veux. Nos souvenirs nous appartiennent, mais nous pouvons construire une nouvelle famille.

Mokou fut touchée par cette offre. Elle était seule depuis trop longtemps. Elle avait grandi très vite, forcée de survivre seule depuis ses quatorze ans.

\- Ce … cela fait longtemps que j'attends ça …

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Un véritable sourire, sincère.

\- Tu es une femme magnifique et extrêmement courageuse, la complimenta sincèrement Junko. Je sais que je ne pourrais pas t'éduquer, ni même te langer, mais je veux pouvoir te protéger et t'aimer. Je … je serais fière de t'avoir comme enfant.

Mokou serra la noble dans ses bras. On lui offrait enfin ce qu'elle avait tant regretté. Une part rationnelle d'elle-même tenta de la raisonner, mais cette partie qui avait curieusement la voix de Keine fut bien vite rabrouée. Mokou souriait sincèrement, heureuse.

Mokou se sépara de la femme à l'aura de pureté, lui laissant un peu d'espace. Junko semblait radieuse, avec un sourire sincère qu'elle ne regrettait pas.

\- Mère, déclara l'immortelle. Je suis prête à vous suivre.

Elle se rhabilla bien vite, enfilant son sempiternel pantalon et l'une de ses chemises, tandis que Junko se coiffait de son chapeau orné de perles noires. Le phénix récupéra ses maigres possessions, entassant ses livres et enfournant le portrait de son ancienne épouse dans sa poche, avant d'observer les murs suintant d'humidité de sa cabane.

D'un simple geste négligent, elle libéra ses flammes, qui rongèrent lentement le sommier.

Mokou tourna le dos à son ancienne vie et son ancien foyer, qu'elle laissait derrière-elle, sans regrets.

Dans la forêt de bambou, le phénix et le renard avançaient avec calme, leurs doigts croisés, ne prêtant pas attention à la lueur rougeoyante derrière elles.

Pas une seule fois, Mokou ne prit la peine de se retourner pour observer son ancien abri, qui achevait de se consumer dans la clairière.


End file.
